


They're All Gone

by Aioni



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin's Creed II, Canonical Character Death, Early Assassin's Creed II, Gen, No Dialogue, Non-Canonical Character Death, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, Slight Canon Divergence, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aioni/pseuds/Aioni
Summary: The Auditores of Florence are completely dead, man and woman alike. Only one lives on.
Series: Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788058
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	They're All Gone

**Author's Note:**

> TW/CW: Suicidal thoughts.
> 
> If this kinda stuff triggers you, I'm just warning you now. However it might not be that bad? I don't know. I'm just putting it out there just in case.

_Your life was complete_ , you murmur to yourself while you sit on a lone rooftop in Florence. It was complete--or, at least, it was for a seventeen-year-old like yourself. No problems, no worries, and no fears. Didn't mean there wasn't pain, but it was in lesser amounts than now. Your life was complete when only the de' Pazzi was your "rival" (and the weakest by far), however it had grown into something bigger than you'd never imagine. 

If someone were to say something catastrophic was going to happen to you, you'd kick them in the shin and probably break their nose in the process. But now? You would believe it entirely, no questions asked. You began to unsheathe and sheathe the hidden blade on your wrist a few times out of boredom--you didn't know what to do or where to go. They were your light, your guidance. And now since they've been avenged, you don' t have any idea what to do next.

You could go after the rest of the Templar Order, but why? You've nothing to protect, nothing to fight for truly. One could say that you'd be freeing the people of Italy, but no one cares for an Assassin like you. They'd only call the guards once they saw a man clad in white out in the streets. So why go after the Templars when all you're going to receive is the guards every two seconds?

You shake your head slowly and sheathe the hidden blade. Underneath the moonlight, your outfit is bright white, whiter than the moon itself; anyone could find you easily if they'd put their mind to it (and it wasn't too hard). You remained seated on the tiles, looking out onto the surprisingly vast sea of people in the midst of the night. They've got places to be, people to visit, amongst other things. You've got absolutely nothing to do. Sure, you've visited a few Assassin Tombs and collected their seals and placed them in the Vault underneath Monteriggioni, but why find the rest when they're gone?

You feel like a part of you died with them when they were at the gallows--all of them. Your father, brothers, sister and mother. They were all found and sent to their deaths, you couldn't do anything to save them. Of course you tried, don't get yourself wrong, but you couldn't do much before they died. 

Like any sane Auditore would, you avenged their death by killing their murderer: Uberto Alberti. You stabbed him several times, one for each family member dead. You claimed that the Auditores were still here--still alive--and ran. Now, you sit on the rooftops in Florence with no ounce of motivation inside you anymore, like the Auditore blood died inside of you. _And it did_ , you argue. Everyone you ever loved was dead and you didn't do anything about it; not a single thing. 

And you hate yourself for it, immensely. You felt like you could do something to save them all--to save the Auditore lineage. But no. It died with _you_. You did the Auditores injustice by failing to save your family. Your father wouldn't be proud, nor your mother. Not even your _brother_. No one. 

You draw your legs up to your chest and put your head in your arms. Tears dripped down your cheeks and you dare not let the world see; it would be disappointed in you, too. You had nowhere else to go, nothing else to do. Your fight left you the moment your killed Alberti and left briefly for Monteriggioni. 

_That town still lay in_ _ruins_ , you tell yourself. You didn't do anything to try and spruce it up--to give it more life. It was like you, in a way. Broken and decrepit. Monteriggioni was like a living reminder of what you couldn't save, so you never returned until you cleared the two Assassin Tombs you found in Florence. You tried to avoid Villa Auditore in Monteriggioni and in Florence; you only managed to avoid one.

You wished that the one in Florence would be destroyed. Destroyed, rebuilt, and eventually forgotten that it once was the great Auditore house. _That name is below the dirt_ , you remind yourself. You killed it. It was all your fault that they and the name died. You aren't an Auditore, you're a coward. 

Ezio of Florence. That's who you are now. Ezio da Firenze. Your family name doesn't suit you anymore. The Auditores were fighters and you clearly aren't one. You're nothing but a coward. _Ezio_ _Vigliacco da Firenze._ There you go. Ezio, _lo Codardo di Firenze_. 

* * *

You sat on that exact same rooftop for days. No one disturbed you, not even the guards. They seemed to know of your new status you gave yourself the night of Alberti's assassination. You wallowed in grief and guilt, daring not to do anything more than attempt to fault yourself even more than before.

In your insomniac-like state, you kept seeing the ghosts of your family. Maria, Claudia, Giovanni, Federico, Petruccio... You felt like they were blaming you for watching them hang--watching them get murdered. You swore you kept hearing them say that it was all your fault, all of it. Abandoning them in their time of need--when they needed you the most.

You clenched your fist, then immediately unclenched it. You weren't ready to go back to Monteriggioni. You didn't want to see Mario--the last living Auditore. Unlike you, he was still a fighter. He knew of the Auditores' deaths at the gallows, for you told him when you got there. Vieri got in your way, said things he shouldn't have said. You wanted to end his life, there and then, but his goons got in the way. 

You felt like there were too many of them and you felt like you were going to die on that road leading toward Monteriggioni. _Which would've been fine_ , you thought. You'd finally go be with your family and all would be well. You even felt your body give up, too. It's like it also wanted to go home again... then Mario showed up.

A part of you wanted Mario to never show up so that you could see your little brother again and bicker with Federico about scaling the rooftops of Florence, but no. He just _had_ to save you. If Mario was hearing your thoughts at this very moment, he'd smack you for sure. But he wasn't, so you continued to wallow in that pain you've never once experienced before.

It hurt, severely, to the point where you'd fling yourself off the tallest point in Florence just to get rid of it. You just wanted it to end--to give it all up. There wasn't a point in this whole world if it got taken away from you. No point in even trying to exist if you've nothing to fight for, right? 

You sighed and leaned back. Your back cracked and you felt instantly relieved. Apparently, your body was getting tired of that position you had forced yourself to be in for days. You felt sick afterwards, though, so maybe this was revenge. You didn't want to move at all, but you forced yourself to lie on your back and observe the blue sky. It was daytime out, you observed, and the guards (surely) would be around this area, right?

No, apparently you are wrong. You spent several minutes listening to the mindless chatter of the civilians below, and no shouts of guards telling you to get the hell off their roofs. Was it really their roof, or are they just saying that? You assumed that they're constantly making false words up to scare people off their roofs forever. You, for one, have never and will never buy into their shit, no matter if you're seconds away from death or not.

Speaking of which...

You felt like you were extremely close to death's door, and you believe that it wasn't a particularly good sign. At all. You frown. How long had you been sitting in that same spot? Days? Weeks? Months? A year? Now, if it was months that you had spent unmoving, surely you would've been dead by now. But you're not. You briefly wonder if you're immortal... If you are, you curse whoever gave you this power. You just wanted to see your family again. 

You pull your hood up and it covers your eyes. How had your father been able to wear this and still see his targets? You abandon that line of thought and put your hands behind your head. To an average person who somehow scaled the building, it looked like you were relaxing in the sun, or dead. _One of the two_ , you suppose, _and they aren't particularly wrong_.

You frown, again. Although you've stripped yourself of your family name, you didn't feel like dying here. No. Once again, you felt the pang of revenge in your blood. You sat up, ignoring your body's protests. 

You wanted to destroy anyone who was connected to Uberto Alberti. You wanted to make sure your revenge tactic wasn't in vain--that they'd just simply replace Uberto Alberti. You knew that the Templars would replace him due to him not being near the top of the chain of Templars; they'd just replace him in about a month or so.

And in a year, if you were like this, you'd be long gone. Dead. Forgotten. The Templars wouldn't even remember you at all. You're supposed to be a thorn in their side, not a minstrel. Something inside you stirred. You wanted to take down the Templars. All of them, no matter how long it would take. _Grieving can come last_ , you think as you stand upright.

As a guard finally shouts at you to get off the goddamn roof, you think to yourself:

_Is it too late to call myself an Auditore again?_

**Author's Note:**

> Ezio may have been a little OOC, but I think it's warranted. 
> 
> The short amount of Italian may have also been incorrect and if it is let me know so I can change it. I refuse to use Google Translate.


End file.
